Orange Islands Adventures
by SneakySneasel
Summary: A new trainer and coordinater start off on a journey together across the Orange Islands. Exciting things will happen! Action! Laughs! Romance! And most important of all, Pokemon! Will they come out on top? Read to find out. Oh, and review too!
1. Chapter 1

Orange Islands Adventures: by SneakySneasel

Chapter One: Orange You Glad?

---

Everyone Pokemon trainer worth his or her Poke Ball knows about the Indigo League. It's all about gyms, Gym Leaders, and winning badges. But it's a whole different world in the large group of islands collectively known as the Orange Islands – or the Orange Archipelago.

This tropical paradise consists of beautiful, white sandy beaches lined with palm trees. The Orange Islands also have their own Pokemon League with their own unique set of rules. Even the Pokemon look different.

So, if you're thinking of taking a trip to the Orange Islands, be sure to be careful (and bring lots of sunscreen, too.)

Of course, in order for a Pokemon trainer to compete in the Orange League, he or she must register first at Valencia Island. Then he or she must defeat the four Orange Island Gym Leaders, also known as the "Orange Crew." As in the Indigo League, you earn a badge when you defeat a Gym Leader. It takes four badges to enter the Orange League Tournament – Coral Eye Badge, Sea Ruby Badge, Spike Shell Badge, and Jade Star Badge.

Friendship, trust, loyalty, teamwork, and working to a single goal – that's what the Orange Islands League is all about…

"As one of its greatest Pokemon Masters, Prima, said: 'In the Orange League, the most important thing is that the trainer and his or her Pokemon be of a single heart. As trainers compete side-by-side with their Pokemon, they strengthen their friendship and learn about their Pokemon's individual abilities,'" said a young boy reading a small handbook.

This young boy's name is Sean. Sean just turned ten, a large milestone in the world of Pokemon. Now he can receive his first Pokemon and start his journey. Of course…

"Sean! Hurry and up get ready or you're going to be late!"

"Yes mom; just give me a minute."

"Another minute and there won't be any Pokemon left for you to catch."

Sean sighed, "Alright, I'm down, I'm down." Sean ran downstairs and quickly ate his balanced breakfast.

"Ok mom, I'll see ya later," Sean said as he grabbed his pack, which he prepared the night before, and then left his house.

"Professor Ivy's lab, here I come!"

Meanwhile, across the street, another new trainer gets ready to get her first Pokemon.

"Bye mom, bye dad. I'll let you know when I win my first contest!" said a young female as she left her house.

This girl's name is Kerri. She's aspiring to be like her parents: contest winners.

Pokemon contests are different than battles. In contests, Pokemon use their moves not to attack, but to appeal. People who work together with their Pokemon for this purpose are not called trainers, but coordinators. Instead of badges, they try to win ribbons for winning, and instead of fighting a leader, a coordinator will compete against dozens of different coordinators and their Pokemon.

It's always very exciting to watch humans and their Pokemon working together under a single purpose, whether in the heat of battle or in the thick of competition. You never know what to expect.

While walking towards the lab, Sean continued reading his Orange League guidebook. "In the Orange Islands gyms, the contest between Gym Leader and challenging trainer consists of much more than simply having their Pokemon battle each other. Cleverness, contests, skill tests, and challenges of how well a trainer's Pokemon have been trained are what make up the competition for badges. Huh, very interesti-oof!"

Just then, while Sean was distracted reading his book, he didn't notice the road in front of him until he bumped into Kerri, who didn't look so happy being knocked down by some kid who couldn't even keep his eyes on the road.

"Watch where you're going, you klutz!" she yelled as she got back up.

"Well excuuuuse me, princess," Sean replied.

"What?" Kerri asked.

"Sorry, wrong script. What I meant was…I'm sorry. It was just an accident."

"Whatever," she replied.

"Hey, where are you going anyway?" Sean asked.

"To Professor Ivy's lab to get my first Pokemon!"

"Are you serious? So am I!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"Well, we might as well go together since we're both going to the same place," said Kerri.

"Fine with me," Sean replied.

"Just try to keep your eyes of that book and use to them to watch where you're going from now on."

And so the two new trainers made their way to Ivy's lab, passing by houses and trees and such. Oh, and a rock; they passed by a rock too.

"Well, here it is – Professor Ivy's lab," Sean stated.

"It's amazing. It's right by the water," Kerri said.

"Well, according to my guidebook," Sean paused to flip through the pages, "one of Ivy's specialties is Water-type Pokemon. She also studies the affects environment has on Pokemon too, like how they adapt to it and stuff," Sean said, but Kerri was already inside, not really paying attention to Sean's comment. "Hey, wait for me!"

Inside the lab was amazing. Lots of gizmos and gadgets lined the walls. Of course, most of these were just for show. The real lab was outside at the bay, and that's where Ivy and her assistants were (as well as Kerri.)

"Ah, so you're Kerri," said Ivy. "And this must be Sean," at this moment, Sean was finished catching up and was standing right next to Kerri. "Great timing both of you. I was just finishing up Gyarados's checkup."

Suddenly, out of the water came a huge serpent-like Pokemon. Its menacing face, sharp teeth, and overall atrocious demeanor could intimidate anyone, but an expert like Professor Ivy easily tamed this ferocious beast.

"Whoa…that Gyarados is amazing," Kerri said in awe.

"Yeah, Gyarados is quite a Pokemon. Twenty-one feet long and 500 pounds, and that's just average size for a Gyarados," Sean stated.

"Actually, I think you meant twenty-one feet four inches and 518 pounds for an average Gyarados," Ivy corrected.

"…I knew that. I was just rounding," Sean defended.

Everyone couldn't help but chuckle a little.

Meanwhile, over in some nearby bushes, a man and a woman secretly schemed.

"Wow, look at all those Pokemon, Gina," said the man.

"I know, Roy. They're all just ripe for the taking. Why don't we just go and grab them now? It's not like we have a plan or anything," said the woman.

Roy sighed, "Fine…fine."

"Well, now that I'm finished, how about I get you guys your Pokemon," Ivy said as she got out of the water. "Faith!" she called out, putting her lab coat back on. "The new trainers are here."

"Coming!" a female voice answered back. The owner of said voice quickly exited the lab and headed towards where everyone else was.

"Sorry I'm late," said Faith. "Ahem, greeting new trainers. My name is Faith, one of Professor Ivy's assistants, and in my hands are two Poke Balls. Each one contains a Pokemon inside it – one for each of you. I'll leave it for you two to decide who gets which one," she finished as she released the Pokemon from their red and white spherical containers.

Flashing red energy came out of each ball, but they quickly materialized into Pokemon, one red and one yellow.

"Magby…" Sean said.

"…and Elekid," Kerri finished.

"That's right. Magby and Elekid," Ivy said as the two Pokemon got used to their surroundings. Then they started talking to each other.

"Pokemon are usually very social creatures," Ivy stated, explaining the situation. "Plus these have known each since they hatched…oh, I almost forgot. You guys will need these for your journey."

She took two rectangular devices from her coat pocket, one blue and one pink. "These are Pokedexes. They automatically record data of any Pokemon you guys may meet upon your journeys," she said as she handed the blue one to Sean and the pink one to Karri.

They took them, and then to test them out used them on the two Pokemon in front of them.

"Magby: the Live Coal Pokemon. Its body temperature is around 1100 degrees Fahrenheit. It is healthy if it is breathing yellow flames," said the blue Pokedex in a masculine voice.

"Elekid: the Electric Pokemon. It generates electricity by whirling its arms. However, it can't store the energy it makes," said the pink Pokedex in a feminine voice.

"Awesome," said both Sean and Kerri.

"Well, I assume you've made your selections, right?"

"Yes, and we'll be taking both of them," said Gina.

"That's right," said Roy.

Both of them leapt out of the bushes and, using a large bazooka that fires nets, fired at Magby and Elekid, trapping them both.

"What the?" asked Sean.

"Who are you guys?" Kerri questioned.

"Prepare for trouble!" shouted Gina.

"And make it double!" Roy said.

"To infect the world with devastation!"

"To blight all peoples in every nation!"

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love!"

"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"

"Gina!"

"And Roy!"

"Team Rocket circling Earth all day and night!"

"Surrender to us on or you'll surely lose the fight!"

"Um…ok then," Sean stated, not sure what to think of their cheap theatrical introduction.

"Give us back our Pokemon!" Kerri ordered.

"And why should we do that?" Gina asked.

"Magby, use Ember!" Sean said, ignoring the girls talking, just like a real man would do.

Magby took a deep breath, and then exhaled lots of little fireballs, which easily burned the rope that contained them.

"Maybe we should have used fireproof rope?" Roy said to her female counterpart.

"No…you think?!" she asked sarcastically as she slapped him.

"Ouch! That hurt…" Roy moaned, rubbing his sore cheek.

"Shut up and send out your Pokemon!"

"Fine, fine…go Beedrill," Roy said, sending out a large bee Pokemon. Gina then sent out her Butterfree, easily recognized as a butterfly Pokemon.

"Butterfree: the Butterfly Pokemon. It loves the honey of flowers and can locate flower patches that have even tiny amounts of pollen," the pink Pokedex said.

"Beedrill: the Poison Bee Pokemon. Its best attack involves flying around at high speed, striking with poison needles, and then flying off," the blue Pokedex said.

"Ok, Magby, are you ready for your first real battle?" he asked the short red Pokemon as he put his Pokedex away.

"You too, Elekid…wait, what attacks does Elekid know?"

"Quick Attack, Leer, and Thundershock," Sean answered. "Now I have a plan. Magby and I will take on Beedrill while you and Elekid fight that Butterfree. Beedrill is a Bug type so Fire attacks are super effective."

"But Butterfree a Bug type too, so it's also weak against Fire."

"Yeah, but Butterfree is also weak to Electric types, and Beedrill isn't."

"Ok then. Go Elekid, use Thundershock!"

Like the Pokedex mentioned, it started whirling its arms, building strong amounts of electricity, and then fired it at Butterfree. The Thundershock was a direct hit.

"Alright! Great job Elekid," Kerri cheered.

"Calm down. The battle's not over yet," Sean reminded. "Ok Magby, use Ember!"

"That's right," said Roy. "It's only just begun!"

Like before, Magby took a deep breath and exhaled many fireballs at Beedrill. Unlike Butterfree, Beedrill managed to dodge the attack by flying over it.

"Beedrill, use Poison Sting!"

Beedrill launched a flurry of poison needles at Magby from the large stingers on its arms.

"Quick Magby, dodge!"

But Magby wasn't quick enough, and one of the stingers hit its target and poisoned Magby.

"No, Magby. This isn't good," Sean muttered. "I have to win fast before Magby succumbs to that poison. Magby, use Smog!"

Magby inhaled again, but instead of fire, toxic clouds of smoke come out, making the battle almost impossible to see.

"Butterfree, use Confusion," Gina ordered. Butterfree focused all its thoughts on Elekid, who was charging in fast with a Quick Attack. Right before Elekid could strike Butterfree, it stopped completely, unable to move on its own. Instead, Butterfree was controlling its movements, and it used its Confusion ability to slam Elekid into a palm tree.

"Elekid, are you alright?" Kerri asked, unsure if Elekid was too weak to continue battling.

Elekid nodded, but also rubbed its head, a bit sore from crashing into that tree.

"Wait, Elekid. We can use that tree to our advantage. Now, on my signal, push yourself from the tree, and then use Quick Attack,"

Elekid nodded again, understanding the plan.

Meanwhile, Magby was using Smog to limit the visibility of the battle.

"Ok Magby, now get out of the Smog and use Ember!"

"Wait, no!" Roy protested, understanding what Magby was about to do.

Magby used Ember once more at the smog and turned it into a giant burning cloud, engulfing Beedrill.

"Beedrill, get out, hurry!" Roy called, but it was too late, Beedrill had fainted and fell to the ground, unable to battle any longer.

"Alright Magby! We won our first battle! Sean said to Magby with joy, but the poisoned Magby fainted soon after.

"Magby…you did great. Now let's get you to a Pokemon Center."

"Ok Elekid, now!" Kerri commanded, and Elekid obeyed, pushing itself from the tree, giving it a fast head start. "Now use Quick Attack!"

"Butterfree, use Confusion again, and hurry," Gina ordered, but it was too late. Elekid was moving way too fast for Butterfree to counter, and it got struck hard with the Quick Attack.

"Now use Thundershock!"

Elekid charged up and fired it's electricity at Butterfree, causing it to faint just like its bee counterpart.

"Ha-ha, we did it Elekid! We won!" Kerri cheered as she hugged her Pokemon. Unfortunately, she ended up getting shocked as well, and her blackened body fell onto the ground as Elekid just shrugged like nothing happened.

"Now wait just a minute," Gina said, "we came here to get some Pokemon and we're going to get them!"

"Not this time," Professor Ivy said, finally stepping in. "These trainers won fair and square. Can't you respect that?"

"No," Roy answered.

"Then Gyarados use Hyper Beam."

The previously calm Gyarados quickly went to its usual ferocious nature as it charged up a strong Hyper Beam attack in its mouth. It then fired said attack, engulfing team Rocket and its Pokemon. It exploded and sent them flying.

"It looks like Team Rocket's blasting off for the first time!" they shouted, being fired off into the clear blue sky.

"I'm glad they're gone…" Sean said sadly.

"Is something wrong?" Kerri asked.

"Yeah, my Magby was poisoned by that Beedrill. It needs to go to a Pokemon Center to heal.

"A Pokemon what?" Kerri asked, confused.

"Pokemon Centers," said Ivy, "are used to heal Pokemon completely. On the Orange Islands though, there aren't too many. Fortunately, there is one not too far from my lab. I'll take you guys there," she finished, walking towards her car. Sean and Kerri followed while Faith watched over the lab while they were gone.

"I hope Magby will be alright…" Sean groaned. Magby, along with Elekid, were safely inside their Poke Balls.

A few moments later, they all arrived at the Pokemon Center. Sean rushed inside with his Poke Ball like Magby had cancer or something.

"Please Nurse Joy, heal my Pokemon," he pleaded, showing the pink haired nurse his Poke Ball. "My Magby was poisoned and fainted in a battle."

Nurse Joy could immediately tell this boy was overreacting. She had dealt with lots of fainted Pokemon and all turned out just fine after a healing session.

Kerri and Ivy soon joined Sean inside. Kerri much more calmly handed her Poke Ball to Nurse Joy.

"Could you heal my Elekid as well?" she asked politely.

"But of course," Nurse Joy said with a smile. A moment later, the Nurse Joy's Chansey took the Pokemon further inside the Pokemon Center while Sean, Kerri, and Ivy waited.

"I hope Magby will be okay…" Sean said worriedly.

"Magby will be just fine. Don't worry so much," Ivy said, trying to calm him down.

"Yeah. Magby will be as good as new once Nurse Joy finishes. Same with my Elekid," Kerri added.

Just minutes later, Nurse Joy and Chansey came back with Sean and Kerri's Pokemon, fully healed and ready for future battle.

"You Pokemon are fully healed and just fine. Thank you for coming," Nurse Joy said in her usual happy tone.

"Chansey!" said Chansey.

"Thank you Nurse Joy," said Sean as he took his Pokemon back. Kerri soon followed.

"Well, I have to get back to the lab, but before I do…you guys will need these," Ivy said as she pulled two slips of paper from her coat pocket.

"What doesn't she have in there?" Kerri asked sarcastically.

"It's dangerous to go alone. Take these with you. These are boat tickets to Tangelo Island, a couple hours northwest of Valencia Island. It's a great place to start your Orange Islands journey."

"Wow, thank you," said both Sean and Kerri as they each took a ticket.

"The boat leaves tomorrow at ten o' clock sharp, so make sure you don't miss it!"

"We won't!" they said together again.

"One more thing!" Ivy said. "You guys will need these as well." Out of another coat pocket, she took out ten Poke Balls, five for each new trainer.

Then Professor Ivy got back in her car and drove back to her lab while Sean and Kerri walked back to their houses, ready to officially start their Orange Islands journey tomorrow.

Preview of the next chapter of Orange Islands Adventures:

"Tangelo Island has its own theme park?" Kerri asked.

"Yup," Sean answered flipping through his trusty guidebook. "If you're a tourist, this is the island for you. If you're a Pokemon trainer, you'll have to put up with lots of tourists! Why? Because Tangelo Island is home to Pokemon Park, the world's first Pokemon theme park, run by the Tangelo Island Chamber of Commerce."

"Um…you lost me after 'Yup'," Kerri said.

A/N: So how do you like this? Hope you noticed a few out of the ordinary things I put here. And the motto? Well…it's actually Cassidy's and Butch's, but I couldn't think of my own! I just assumed that was the official Team Rocket motto and Jessie and James just tweaked it to their liking. Oh well.


	2. Chapter 2

Orange Islands Adventures: by SneakySneasel

Chapter Two: Don't Rock the Boat!

---

The Pokemon world is a very interesting place. Humans and Pokemon have learned to coexist peacefully, whether with trainers, coordinators, professors, or what have you.

Yesterday was the first day that Sean and Kerri got introduced into the world of Pokemon, and today will be the start of their journey across the Orange Archipelago (that's fancy talk for a group of islands.)

Both of them got their first Pokemon, Magby for Sean and Elekid for Kerri, and both got to use them in their first battle against the evil Team Rocket. It was close, but the good guys pulled out a win using excellent strategies.

Now it's just a few hours before they leave Valencia Island, and they sure see pretty calm about…

"I'm going to be late!"

"Well if someone didn't stay up all night watching that soap opera marathon…"

"Mom, I can't help it if I like 'As the Poke Ball Turns.' Plus, I had to know if Charizard was leaving Flygon for Dragonite or not," Sean defended. "Turns out Dragonite's twin cousin, Salamence murdered his own sister, Altaria. I certainly didn't see that coming," Sean yelled all that from upstairs.

"Whatever. Just get ready. You have half an hour to get ready and go to the docks. There's no way you'll make it on time."

"Not necessarily. I have an idea, but I need to use the phone first."

"Who are you going to call?" his mom asked.

"Ghostbu-,"

"Don't say it!"

"Fine, fine," Sean said as he ran downstairs, much faster than he did yesterday.

"You know, for someone so organized and prepared, you sure seem to run late often."

"Well I must've got it from you," he joked. "Ok, bye mom, love you, etc."

Sean hugged his mom and then left the house. Professor Ivy was outside in her car with the window down.

"You called?" Ivy asked, holding her cell phone.

"Yeah. I have twenty minutes to get on the boat you gave me tickets for yesterday and wow what a run-on sentence this turned out to be."

"I think you wasted another five minutes with that sentence…"

"Then punch it," Sean requested, hopping in the car as fast as he could.

Professor Ivy did so, driving almost as dangerously fast as Professor Birch (seriously, have you seen that guy drive?) They passed by the residential and commercial districts in a matter of moments.

"Wait, professor. There's Kerri. She must be running late too."

"Well, she is running."

"Yeah, from us. We're about to run her over."

"No we aren't," Ivy said, stopping the car on a dime. Oddly, it didn't send either one flying towards the windshield.

"Hey Professor Ivy!' Kerri greeted her. "And Sean," she added, noticing him in the back seat. "Sean, the boat leaves in ten minutes."

"Yeah, that's why Ivy's driving me there. Hop in!"

"Ok."

So Kerri hopped in, and the three of them drove off way faster than the speed limit. Luckily, there were no Officer Jennies around; otherwise they would have been in big trouble.

With just five minutes before the ship's departure, the car arrived at the docks.

"Ok guys, good luck on your journey. Have and fun be safe! Bye!" Ivy called out while Sean and Kerri ran onto the boat, showing their tickets to the ticket man.

"The ship is now departing the docks," an announcement was made on the speakers.

"Wow, that was close," Sean sighed in relief. "I thought we wouldn't make it for a second."

"Well, now we have a few hours before the ship gets to Tangelo Island. What do you want to do?"

Sean was about to answer when his stomach growled. "Well, eat I guess…actually, I bet our Pokemon are hungry too."

"Yeah, we should let them out," Kerri replied, sending out her Elekid. Sean took out his Magby. Both cheered happily after being let out.

So guys, are you hungry?" Sean asked.

"Magby! Mag Magby!"

"Kid Elekid!"

"I'll take that as a yes," Kerri responded.

Meanwhile, Gina and Roy from Team Rocket illegally boarded the ship. Their curiosity peaked when they heard Magby and Elekid. They slowly peeked around the corner, and gasped as they saw the trainers who beat them the day before.

"It's those twerps," Roy whispered.

"Great. Now we can steal their Pokemon and all the Pokemon on this ship!" Gina grinned evilly.

"There she goes again," Roy mumbled.

"What did you say?" Gina asked threateningly.

"Um…I love your hair!" Roy said sheepishly.

"Oh, well thank you," Gina said, brushing her gloved fingers through her long blond hair. "You know I really should get you an appointment with my stylist."

"Right," Roy replied as he pictured some frill hairdressing messing around with his straggly brown hair. He shuddered at the thought.

"Ok, so here's the plan…" Gina started whispering "the plan" to Roy.

Meanwhile, Sean, Kerri, and their Pokemon were at the buffet, having a grand breakfast. Sean was having pancakes, bacon, and eggs, Kerri was having waffles and sausages, and the Pokemon were eating gourmet Pokemon food. All of it was free along with the ride.

"Excuse me," said another trainer, directing his voice to Sean, "I couldn't help but notice you have a Pokemon."

"Um, yeah. This is Magby. Say hi, Magby."

"Magby!"

"How strong is it," the trainer asked, ignoring Magby's greeting.

"Well, I've only had it for a day, but he can battle if that's what you're asking."

"Good. I was hoping to give my Pokemon a warm-up."

"Yeah, too bad I'll wear it out too."

"I'd like to see you try. Meet me in the battle chambers in an hour. We'll see who the better trainer is. By the way, my name is Parker."

"I'm Sean, and I'll see you there."

Parker left the dining area with a smug look on his face.

"Sean, are you sure you can take this guy? He looks like a good trainer," Kerri advised. "Though his introduction sucked."

"It's alright; I'll be fine…don't worry 'bout this heart of mine," Sean replied.

"What?"

"Nothing…nothing. Kerri, I'll see you in an hour. I have some training to do," Sean said as he left Kerri. His Magby followed him, looking eager to battle.

"Alright then. Come on, Elekid. Let's look around. We'll catch up with those two later."

And so Kerri and Elekid left the buffet table as well. She didn't have to travel far to find where she wanted to go – the top deck.

The top deck was like one giant nonstop party with people and Pokemon alike. It had everything from water slides to piñatas. Of course, Kerri wasn't in the mood for that. What she wanted was a little bit…quieter. What she wanted was…

"The sunbathing corner! I could really use a good tan," Kerri announced.

"Elekid?" Her Pokemon questioned, a bit confused as to what this sunbathing was.

Kerri plopped down on a chair and let the sun do the work for her. Elekid did the same, though unsure as to what she was doing.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket, who was eavesdropping throughout the entire conversation at the buffet table, followed Kerri and waited for the right chance to snatch Elekid.

"So we're just going to literally grab it and get?" Roy asked.

"Yes. It's so obvious, she won't see it coming," Gina grinned.

"Right now her eyes are closed, so she can't see anything. Let's steal it now!"

"Fine by me. Just don't yell. You'll give us away."

The two sneaky stealers crept up to Kerri and her Elekid, and, when the time was right, snatched Elekid right out of its seat. They quickly ran off, not giving anytime for Elekid to cry for its trainer.

"Ha-ha, we did it! We stole a Pokemon!" Gina exclaimed.

"Yeah, but don't you think she'll notice when she opens her eyes?" Roy asked, concerned.

"We'll be long gone before that happens," Gina said confidently.

Not surprisingly, Gina was wrong, as Kerri woke up after just a minute. "Isn't this just the most relaxing thing ever?" she asked as she looked at Elekid's seat, only to find that there was no Elekid in it.

"Ahh!" Kerri shrieked in terror. "Elekid's missing!" she stopped to check the time. "Ahh! The battle starts in five minutes! Ohh…sorry Sean, but I have to find my Elekid first."

Kerri frantically searched the top deck for her Elekid, but could not find it because Team Rocket was on a lower floor.

Meanwhile, Sean had arrived at the battle chamber, waiting for Parker to show up. He peeked through the tiny window near the top of the door. Through the window he could see that it was just an empty dirt battlefield. It had the traditional chalk markings and…

"Surprise!" Parker yelled right in Sean's ears.

The scare shocked Sean so much he jumped in the air several feet and his glasses fell off his face.

"No, my glasses!" Sean shouted as they almost plummeted to the ground below. I say almost because Parker caught them just in time.

"I think these are yours," Parker said, holding Sean's glasses in his hand.

"Thanks…heh," Sean replied sheepishly, his light blue hair standing out on end from the aftereffects of that scare. He took his glasses and put them back on. "Now that that horrific incident of terror is over, let's battle."

"Gladly," Parker said as he opened the door to the battle chamber. He quickly went inside, his long black ponytail seemingly floating by as he passed Sean. "What's the hold up," he asked.

"My friend was supposed to meet me here and cheer me on. I guess she had better things to do…"

"You mean that girl with the red hair and her Elekid. I think I may have seen them on the upper deck."

"You did? Well go check, while I stop Team Rocket."

"Are you sure you can do it with just you and Magby?"

"I'm not sure," Sean answered, remembering he could barely beat just the Beedrill with Magby. Magby frowned, not wanting to get poisoned again.

"Here, take one of my Pokemon," Parker insisted, taking a Poke Ball from his belt. He released the Pokemon inside. It was a blue turtle Pokemon, about three and a half feet tall and around sixty pounds. It had large ears and an even bigger tail.

"Whoa. I've never seen this Pokemon before."

"It's pretty rare. It's a Wartortle."

"A Wartortle, huh," Sean wondered as he took out his blue Pokedex.

"Wartortle: the Turtle Pokemon. It is said to live 10,000 years. its furry tail is popular as a symbol of longevity."

After the Pokedex finished describing Wartortle, some familiar faces ran by Sean and Parker. Once Sean saw them, he was quite speechless. So were those faces.

"Team Rocket!" Sean exclaimed.

"The other twerp!" Team Rocket exclaimed as well. Without warning they took off again.

"My Wartortle should help you with fighting those creeps. In the meantime, I'll find your friend."

"Her name is Kerri!" Sean called out, running after Team Rocket. Magby and Wartortle followed him.

"Wartortle, you do whatever Sean tells you to do, okay?" Parker said, running in the other direction.

"Come back here, you thieves!" Sean yelled, pursuing Team Rocket. "Wait a minute…Elekid, use Thundershock!"

Elekid may not belong to Sean, but it did recognize him, and that was enough for him in this situation. He quickly whirled his arms and sent off a lot of electricity, all of it hitting Gina and Roy.

"Ahh!" Team Rocket yelped in pain, falling over with their blackened, crispy bodies. Elekid got away from Team Rocket and ran over to Sean.

"Oh no you don't," Gina protested. "We stole that Pokemon…"

"So finder's keepers!" Roy finished.

"Now it's time to prepare for trouble!"

"You better watch out because I'll make it double!"

"To infect the world with devastation!"

"To blight all peoples in every nation!"

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love!"

"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"

"Gina!"

"And Roy!"

"Team Rocket circling Earth all day and night!"

"Surrender to us now or you'll surely lose the fight!"

"There's no way I'm going to surrender! Go Magby!"

Magby, already out of its Poke Ball, leapt into action.

"Wartortle, you too!"

Wartortle leapt right beside Magby, ready to fight.

Gina sent out her Butterfree and Roy sent out his Beedrill.

"Butterfree, use Sleep Powder!"

Butterfree started flapping its wings rapidly, sending out tiny blue sleeping particles from those wings.

"Wartortle is a Water type, so…Wartortle, use Bubble!"

Wartortle started blowing lots of bubbles out of its mouth. Of course, its target wasn't Butterfree, it was the Sleep Powder. The bubbles trapped the Sleep Powder inside its…well, bubbles. The bubbles, floating on their own whim now, flew out an open window to wherever the wind would take them.

"Now Magby, use Ember!"

Magby blasted Beedrill with tons of little fireballs, just like the first chapter.

"Beedrill, use Twineedle!"

The large bee Pokemon rapidly flew towards Magby and hit it with its large stingers. Of course, it wasn't finished. It then went over to Wartortle and did the same.

"Ugh…it's so hard for anyone to dodge anything in this narrow hallway," Sean muttered. "Almost every attack is a surefire hit in here. Wait, this means…"

---

"Kerri, where arte thou?" Parker called out. "Man, I've searched everywhere on the top deck, and I still haven't found her!"

"Haven't found who?" Kerri asked, standing right behind him.

"Kerri! There you are. Sean found your Elekid. Team Rocket took it."

"Are you serious? Ugh…those creeps!" Kerri said as they both ran off downstairs to find Sean. "They're going to pay big time for this!"

---

"Ok, Wartortle, use Ice Beam!"

Wartortle jumped in the air and fired a beam of ice (hence the name Ice Beam) at Butterfree and Beedrill.

"Quick, dodge!" both Gina and Roy called to their Pokemon, but it was no use. There was little room to move around with their large wings, and they ended up colliding with the wall and then each other before getting turned into Poke-sickles. Not surprising, Gina and Roy got frozen as well.

"Great job, Wartortle," Parker said, he and Kerri finally finding Sean. "Sean, how did you know Wartortle knew Ice Beam?"

"Um…I didn't. I just took a shot in the dark. Guess I just got lucky," Sean laughed.

"Luck won't help you in our battle. Of course, we're just about at Tangelo Island, so we'll have to wait until we get off to battle."

"That's fine with me. I'm just happy everything turned out for the best."

"I'll say," Kerri interjected, hugging her Elekid. This time, she didn't get shocked.

"But Team Rocket is about to! Elekid, Thundershock attack!"

Elekid fired a blast of electricity at Team Rocket, causing a random explosion and an aerial departure.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Gina and Roy shouted, disappearing in the sky. All three trainers returned their Pokemon after quickly celebrating their victory.

As if right on cue, an announcement was made, "We have now arrived on Tangelo Island. Please exit the boat as soon as possible. Thank you and have a nice time. Make sure you visit the Pokemon theme park. Hi mom!"

"Tangelo Island has its own theme park?" Kerri asked.

"Yup," Sean answered flipping through his trusty guidebook. "If you're a tourist, this is the island for you. If you're a Pokemon trainer, you'll have to put up with lots of tourists! Why? Because Tangelo Island is home to Pokemon Park, the world's first Pokemon theme park, run by the Tangelo Island Chamber of Commerce."

"Um…you lost me after 'Yup'," Kerri said.

Sean, Kerri, and Parker all left the ship along with all the other passengers. The first thing the saw was Pokemon Park, a huge amusement park with roller coasters, bumper cars, food stands, and tons of other rides and attractions. The atmosphere was fun and friendly with tons of tourists everywhere with giant cameras hanging from their necks. A lot of them were wearing Hawaiian style shirts and flip-flops.

"Wow…the book was right about the tourists," Sean chuckled.

"Well, come on now. We don't have all day," Parker said to Sean.

"Huh?" Sean asked, confused.

"Are we going to battle or what?"

"Right here, right now?"

"Duh."

The two of them got on either side, ready to send out their Pokemon. Kerri, acting as the referee, stated, "This will be a one-on-one Pokemon battle. Whoever's Pokemon knocks out their Pokemon first, wins. And…begin!"

Preview of the next chapter of Orange Islands Adventures:

"Sean, call back Magby. It doesn't stand a chance!" Kerri cried out in concern.

"I can't give up this fast…I just can't give up…" Sean seemed in a trace, like he had to win this battle to prove himself.

"You just don't know when to give up, do you?" Parker scoffed. "Come on, let's finish this!"

A/N: Yay, I actually did complete Chapter 2! I feel so satisfied! Hopefully, there aren't too many spelling and grammar errors. I really hate those…a lot…seriously, they are my worst enemy. Um, anyway…read and review. I also snuck in a song lyric. See if you can find it and figure out what song it is.


End file.
